The present invention relates to partition arrangements for open office space.
Heretofore, various types of partition arrangements have been used to section off selected areas of floor space in an open office layout. Typically, partition panels are interconnected to form a series of walls that define separate cubicles. In general, wall partitions do not extend to the ceiling, but have a height that is slightly above the line of sight of the average individual, so that each office cubicle has some degree of privacy. However, since the partitions do not extend to the ceiling, the sense of "privacy" is greatly reduced.
The common ceiling that is shared by prior office cubicles normally contains all of the room's overhead lighting, as well as the room's heating and cooling. Hence, a flickering overhead light, or a whistling air duct will be sensed by the workers in many, if not all of the office cubicles in the room. Such factors do not support a feeling of privacy within the office cubicle.
The large gap or space which normally exists between the top of the wall partitions and the ceiling of the room permits noises, odors, and other distracting stimuli to be readily transmitted between neighboring office cubicles. Also, an average height worker can look over the typical, sixty-five inch wall partitions, and peer into any particular office cubicle, without going through the designated entrance. Those workers that are above average height have no trouble whatsoever in looking over sixty-five inch wall partitions, and furthermore, their heads are readily visible to the occupants of the office cubicles as these individuals pass by.
In addition to those problems discussed above, the walls of prior office cubicles are typically shared by adjacent work stations, so that the sound and movement of the occupants are readily transmitted to neighboring offices. All of these factors create distractions that greatly decrease the productivity of the office worker, and reduce the degree of privacy which the office worker experiences.
Recent studies have concluded that the psychological effect which the office environment has upon workers is very closely related to the worker's level of productivity. Hence, those negative psychological stimuli in the work environment which are discussed above, such as unexpected distractions, noise and the lack of privacy, result in inefficient work, and cause ascertainable economic losses to the employer.
The renovation of older buildings into modern, open office plans also presents some rather difficult and specialized problems. Initially, it is very difficult to create private office spaces in older buildings due to high ceilings, poor air circulation, and the general lack of modern utilities. Also, the proliferation of electronic office machinery, telecommunications and computerization, has greatly increased the demand for electrical power, proper lighting and temperature control in the building. As a result, office renovations almost always require that additional electrical power, telephone lines, lighting and air-conditioning facilities be added to upgrade older office areas. The retrofitting and installation of such new utilities can be very costly and difficult, particularly without totally gutting the building structure.